


Retrospective

by FlameWolf



Series: Love in Arkham [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman: the dark knight
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kinda Incest (If you Squint), Mentions of crime, Smoking, Swearing, mentions of Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: As it turns out, Faye is too much like her mother.  Attracted to the dark side despite better options.





	Retrospective

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from the Batman or Dark Knight Franchise. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from it.
> 
> Author’s Note: Somebody gave me an evil little plot bunny that won’t leave me alooone. This odd story is dedicated to them. |3

I guess this is where I say some inspiring shit like ‘I am born’ or ‘Call me Ishmael’ or even ‘It was a dark, stormy night’.  I’m afraid my life isn’t that typical. For one, I remember the day I was born. I could smell blood and saw some inhuman thing as one of my first sights.  That thing is my Uncle by the way. His name is Scarecrow but his other side is named Jonathan Crane. But I’m getting off subject. I’m a lot like my dad in that regard.  Or, I should say Joker. You see, neither he or Spade are crazy ‘bout me callin’ ‘em the normal parent shit. Says it could be a liability for me.

Anyway, I guess my babyhood was fairly unremarkable.  At least, I never got taken on heists. Got left with Uncle for those.  Still, they loved me. Spade fed me when I was hungry, both held me when I so much as sniffled.  I was fairly spoiled, got a lot of stuffed animals from Joker. I still remember how he lit up first time I called him ‘dada’.  Kinda miss those days, yanno. I’m not ashamed of them bein’ my parents.

As for growing up, that was fairly typical.  I walked and spoke when I was supposed to, learned fairly quickly through homeschooling and was a bit too aware of the world around me.  I heard them making my first brother for crying out loud. That was hella awkward. Not to mention all the incidents that came after. Joker kept tellin’ me I was gonna be a big sister and I was kinda excited about that part at least.  Not too thrilled my parents were doing the nasty every hour on the hour.

It wasn’t too long after that Joker taught me how to use the knives.  Became a pretty good thrower by the time Spade started gettin’ real big.  When she got closer, I kinda started sneaking into the room and hiding in the bathroom.  I was a curious kid and wanted to see this sibling get born. Boy was that a mind-bending experience.  Saw things about my parents I never really wanted to know. Not enough bleach in the world to erase those images.  Worst part was, I only had myself to blame. So, when my next brother came along, I decided to leave well enough alone.

Course we all got older, Joker and Spade included.  I was the last one to start dating, despite being the oldest.  But... there’s a good reason for that. One I can’t really tell anyone else about.  Since I was little, I had a sizeable crush on the man I call my ‘Uncle’. Jonathan Crane.  Yeah, I know. It sounds pretty gross but he’s not related by blood or anything. Also, there seems to be something wrong with him.  Like he’s incapable of aging or something. Needless to say, I never told him or my parents about my feelings. Maybe that’s why I started dating ‘Robin’.  One man seemed as good as the other if I couldn’t have the one I wanted, you know? Scuse me for a sec, gotta light a smoke.

Ah, much better.  Spade and Joker have no idea about this little... vice of mine.  If they did, I have a suspicion they would skin me alive. Still, it helps keep me calm; especially with the voices getting louder the older I get.  Prolly something from dear ol’ dad. Not that I really mind. Can’t expect to be normal with  _ him _ as a father.  Now, back to what I was talking about.  Dick is a good enough kid. Little righteous and naive.  Sometimes I feel bad for dating him when he could have his pick of any law abiding citizen out there.  Poor guy doesn’t even know who I really am, let alone the fact that I figured out he was the bat’s sidekick the moment I saw him.  After all, that little eye-mask of his does shit all to hide his facial features.

Then again, I can get info on where his partner is going to be so Joker and Spade can avoid him.  Wonder how long it’ll take for him to catch on. Unfortunately, my brothers don’t seem to have the same inclinations as I do.  They seem to want to go straight. After they started dating women in the police force, they began to come home less and less. While they never gave away where we were hiding, they stopped trying to divert attention from us.  Kinda miss them sometimes but I can’t change their choices. I sure as hell ain’t meant for following the law. In fact, I’ve started having Jonathan help me build my own explosives so I can start pulling my own jobs.

Gotta say, the experience has been something else.  Crane is... he’s more than a genius. He’s like a magician or something.  He can take the most random shit and just make anything he wants out of it.  Mostly, I just like spending time with him; watching him create miracles with his own hands.  Maybe that was the real reason I started crimes in the first place. Just to have an excuse to spend more time with him.  To maybe brush against him or catch his attention, if only for a brief second. Guess that’s kinda pathetic.

Been working with him and ‘Scarecrow’ for ‘bout a month now.  Hardly ever leave his side anymore. Sure Joker and Spade have noticed but I can’t really bring myself to care about that.  Even Dick got upset by how little time I’ve been spending with him recently. Not that I really care but... some part of me  _ does _ feel a bit bad for stringing him along like this.  No offence to the guy but he could never hold a candle to Jonathan.  Besides, there was never a chance for anything real between us. Not with us being who we are.

While a large part of me just wants to confess and have done with it, I don’t have the guts.  Kinda funny, given the fact I’ve never been too scared to speak my mind. I just... have no idea what would happen if any of them found out the extent of my feelings for Jonathan, a man at least a decade my senior...  Somehow doubt it would go over well. I mean, his and Joker’s relationship is rocky at best; especially given he and Spade’s past. If the Clown Prince found out his daughter had fallen for a man he can barely stand, I might as well have signed his death warrant.  Still, its getting harder everyday.

A huge part of me just wants to say fuck it, you know?  Just have it all out in the open just so I can get it done and over with.  Still, I hang on. Don’t want to risk losin’ what I have with him. I mean, guy’s still pretty hung up on my mom... I mean Spade.  Both he and ‘Scarecrow’ are, actually. All you have to do is look at them to see it written all over their faces. If she had never met or fallen for Joker, I can only imagine they would be a couple instead.  Kinda weird to think about. Would me or my brothers even exist if that were the case? Would Spade be who she is today or would she still be a psychologist at Arkham? All interesting things to think about.

Back to Jonathan though.  Just lately, things have felt a bit tense between us.  Almost like he knows. Some times, when we’re alone, the atmosphere becomes almost oppressive.  At those times, it can feel a bit like he’s stalking me through our makeshift lab. Feels like he wants to corner me and, while it makes me feel all sorts of pleasant tingles down below, I can’t help but wonder what he wants.  Could that freaky partner of his smelled something? Does he want to tell me how inappropriate my feelings are? I already know! I just can’t help it. Still, I have to go back in the lab tomorrow. Won’t do to seem afraid of either of them.  Might as well go to sleep and try to forget the whole thing for now.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

As I thought, there’s definitely something wrong here.  Jonathan seems so much more tense this morning, almost angry.  This is one of the few times I’m happy both Joker and Spade are here.  Though, I have a feeling that won’t last for very long. Maybe I should give them both some space today and go pull off some petty thefts around town.  I don’t really want to be separated from him but I have no idea how long I can take this... silence. This feeling of some sleeping beast stirring, waiting to begin rampaging.

I mean the door is right there, wouldn’t be too hard too...  Oh... Oh, fuck. He’s grabbing my wrist. He’s actually touching me without prompting!  Dammit brain this is not the time to go all foggy! Have to focus on what he’s saying now.  Something about wanting to... talk to me?! Shit! Gotta refuse! Gotta escape and make my way to Mexico!  I am so no ready for this confrontation! Don’t know if I can handle it if he verbally rejects me. Once its said out loud, it feels so... final.  But my body won’t obey me! I’m nodding and following behind him willingly!

Words spill from me in a flood of gibberish, anything to fill the painful silence echoing in my ears as we make our way to our lab.  Meanwhile, I’m trying my best to calm down. After all, there could be several reasons why the two men in one body wanted to talk to me.  Maybe the explosives we were working on were unstable Maybe he thought what I was doing was dangerous. Maybe Joker was getting suspicious about what we were doing.  It could be anything! So why was my heart refusing to slow down and why was a cold sweat beginning to settle over my skin. “Faye...,” came a husk of my name that made all the fine hairs on my arms stand on end.

He’s never said my name like  _ that _ before!  Fuck! And its too late for me to make my way back to the stairs.  He’s already locked the door and put the blasted key in his lab coat.  Why is my throat so fucking dry? Why can’t I look him in the eye? Why, oh why won’t this vice loosen up on my heart?  Oh great, now he’s walking towards me. Gotta focus for shit’s sake! He speaking again and I really can’t afford to space out  _ now _ .  “Young lady... neither me or my companion are blind.  You have been acting... odd around us for some time and we think we know why,” rumbles his mid-tone, a slight, raspy undertone clinging to it.

Oh fuck, oh shit.  Why’d he have to say  _ that?! _  Is he... coming closer?  Oh Hell, he is. Keep it together!  Gotta stay cool. This still could be going another way than what I’m thinking.  Why’s he leaning down toward me? He’s so close I can feel his body heat radiating off him, smell his cologne mixed with his natural scent.  I could almost reach up and kiss him if I wanted to. Wait, his mouth is moving. He’s speaking again. “Tell us the truth little one. Do you, perhaps, harbor romantic feelings for us?” asks two voices joined into one.  Well, fuck my donkey... How do I respond to  _ this? _  If I lie, they’ll both see right through it.

“Uhm... I, uh...,” blathers out of me in a desperate attempt to buy time.

Back toward the door slowly, maybe I can pick the lock before he notices.  Uh, he’s following me and... his eyes... His eyes look so strange. The black in the middle seems to be taking over, spreading into his iris like a cloud.  Is he growling at me? Oh fuck, didn’t know he could move that fast! His hands are around my wrists while I’m pressed against a wall and the heat of him is just intoxicating.  “Trying to escape from us? Naughty. Suddenly, you seem so afraid of us. Your own ‘uncle’,” is snarling out of him while he’s leaning towards me. The smile on his face is making me feel all strange inside.

“Answer our question now,” he’s purring.  He’s making me tremble all over. Not to mention my heart.  That thing is jackhammering like there’s no tomorrow.

“Y-yes,” squeaks a voice that couldn’t possibly be mine.  My vocal chords wouldn’t betray me in such a terrible way.  Yet, if that’s the case, why is his gaze becoming so tender.  Why is he leaning closer? If his mouth gets any closer we’ll be...

Oh my God!  He’s kissing me!  Never thought his lips were this soft or that he could be this gentle.  “We’ve had our suspicions for a while now. Since you asked us to start making explosives for you,” he’s growling before his tongue is licking my lips.  All my muscles are locking up but melting at the same time. I never thought this day would happen! Its like a dream come true. Why is he stopping so soon?  Its only been a few seconds! If only my hands were free! I’d pull him back in to continue what he started.

“Unfortunately, before we get too far, we have to tell your parents,” hisses something I wished sincerely I hadn’t heard.

Can he really be seriously?  His expression seems to say he is.  Fucking Hell. This is  _ not _ how I wanted to spend my day.  At least he’s releasing my wrists now.  Maybe I can escape and make my way to Mexico.  It would be better than facing the wrath of Spade and Joker.  Oh... he’s taking one of my hands in his and pulling me behind him.  That’s just great. Can’t wait to see how all of  _ this _ is going to go down.  Why couldn’t today have been like all the others?

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Jonathan had deemed it safer if he spoke to them himself, something I agree heartily with.  From the sounds of it, more than a few things have been thrown already. Sounds like its going as well as I expected it to.  They’re ready to kill him and send me off to some godforsaken convent. I hear footsteps now. Sounds like Spade is coming down to handle me while Joker finishes off with both Crane and ‘Scarecrow’.  Yep, I can see her coming toward me now. Looks plenty pissed. Can only imagine how daddy dearest is handling this.

She’s pacing in front of me, looking like she wants to bite off my head and shit down my throat.  Yet, she’s seeming to consider something. Likely thinking ‘bout how she fell in love with a madman herself.  “Christ, of all the people to fall in love with,” she’s hissing.

“Even though they’ve calmed down over the years, they’re both still dangerous.  Still, it could be worse,” she’s lecturing, looking amused and irritated at the same time.  Now she’s spinning on her heel to glare at me. Probably going to get some lecture about how I should make better choices.  Not that she’s one to talk.

To my surprise, she’s putting a hand on my shoulder and going to one knee.  Acting like what she’d going to say is the most important thing in the world.  “While I can’t say I approve, I can’t stop you. Just... be aware of what you’re getting into.  Jonathan and ‘Scarecrow’ aren’t like normal men. You can’t play around with their emotions. Once they give you their trust, the last thing you want to do is break it.  If you’re going to do this, you have to go into it wholeheartedly,” she’s telling me. All things I already know from years of experience.

“It okay mom, really.  I’ve only been around them both since I was in diapers.  I’ve had more than enough time to learn what they can be like,” I’m reassuring, placing my own hands on her biceps.  At least she’s smiling now, albeit sadly.

“Alright sweetpea.  I trust you. Now you’re just gonna have to convince your overprotective father.  Lucky for you, I gave him some news that helped soften him up before Crane came up,” murmurs her soft voice, the tone telling me all I need to know.

Pulling back, I take in her pinkened cheeks with a vague feeling of horror.  “Oh mom! Really?! You’re pregnant at  _ your _ age?” is coming out of me before I can stop it.  Thankfully she’s laughing and shaking her head instead of being offended.

“You act like forty something is some ancient age.  You’ll understand if you love Jonathan as much as you say you do,” she’s assuring while ruffling my hair.  Uh oh. I hear footsteps coming from above.

“That’ll be your father.  Good luck,” whispers in my ear before I find myself entirely alone.  Even the henchmen have fled, seeming to have sensed the building atmosphere of doom.

Looking up at the metal stairs leading down to the ground level, I could see spat covered shoes coming down at a fast pace.  Above the highly polished dress shoes were a pair of purple tux pants, sending an immediate chill down my spine. Telling him about dating Robin had been bad enough.  This would be an entirely different animal. For my entire life, I can remember Joker being over protective. Almost to the point of smothering me. I didn’t have to be psychic to know he was pissed.  In fact, I could feel it rolling off him as he came up behind me. “Explain,” rasps a low snarl, the only warning I will get.

While he loved me to pieces, he also wasn’t shy about discipline if he felt the situation called for it.  If I had a nickle for the amount of times the man took a strap to me, I would be one rich little bitch. “Can you explain why you love mom?” I counter, wincing at the harshness of my own words.  While it was a risky move to be so blunt, it was one he almost always understood. The soft chuckle that comes from behind me tells me I made the right choice and I allow myself to relax, if only slightly.

“Got me there kiddo.  Turn around and look at me,” he’s commanding and, to my frustration, my body obeys thoughtlessly.

Fury is burning in green eyes yet there’s a sardonic grin on his scarred lips.  “Helps that both of them are crazy about ya. They’ll do anything they can to protect ya.  Couldn’t ask for better in a potential partner for my little girl,” he’s sighing, taking me completely off guard.  I had expected rage, threats, his usual brand of insane violence. Not total acceptance.

“As unstable as he is, once he trusts someone fully; they’re safe from him.  He’s certainly a better choice than the bat’s little fuckboy. He gives ya any trouble, though, I expect ya to call me,” he’s continuing before he’s scooping me into his strong arms and swinging me into the air.

“Its hard ta let ya make yer own choices but you’re old enough,” he’s sighing before I hear a throat clear behind him.

Setting me down slowly, I watched as Joker turned to look at Jonathan Crane.  Giving my would-be lover a sour expression, he made his way back upstairs; leaving us alone.  In a matter of seconds, I was closing the distance to look him over. From the looks of it, dad had given him some incentive to take good care of me.  Standing on tiptoe, I kiss his blackened eye; only to find myself in his arms. His scent is taking over my senses again, wiping away any conscious thought.  “Not since your mother has someone cared for us so much. Maybe this time we can keep you to ourselves,” he’s growling before he’s carrying me down to our makeshift lab.


End file.
